OUTED
by FluffballPaws
Summary: Sofia is outed at work
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI nor do I own its characters…

**A.N.** this is a femslash story rated mature! If this is not your thing turn back now.

Sofia P.O.V

Aw man does this suck…not only have I been outed but in the same night fate decides that things would go from bad to worse, Greg would knocks me into a puddle. Its fair to say tonight is not going well. Its also fair to say that if Sara hadn't stepped in Greg would now be lying on one of Dr. Robbins slabs or rather what was left of him after I'd ripped him limb from limb. Lucky for him she took control, I don't know how she manages it but just one sentence from her perfect mouth and I calmed down. I've got it so bad for her. Just seeing her mood sets my perspective on the whole day, I'm either so high its like I'm on drugs, or so fucking depressed that I don't know what to do with myself.

As soon as we got back to the lab I went to have a shower, the whole shift is going out now that this case is over. We all came in just to finish that, Sara went home to get ready…its like an hour and a half until we all decided to meet at the club, Greg realising he needed to do some major sucking up has offered to drive me. I think he realises something is wrong, and he's right the rest off the team seem to have accepted me but Sara has been acting weird since she found out. I don't know why she didn't seem uncomfortable, in fact she seemed kind of happier but she also I don't know shocked…oh well I cant dwell on it now I have to get ready.

I climb into the warm water and It cascades down my body, warming me to the core, my mind wanders to the days events and not surprisingly ends up thinking of the brunette CSI that haunts my dreams. Dreams that haunt me while I'm awake as well as when I'm asleep, the dreams I hope for when I go to sleep and the ones that make sure I wake with a smile. As her face drifts around in my head, her voice still rings in my ears. Picturing her here with me I pretend to look into deep brown eyes as I pinch one of my hard nipples. Moaning as the sensation crashes through me using my free hand I work it down my body and I use it to tease my clit. Picturing her naked body writhing next to me I thrust 3 fingers into my opening "mmm…Sara" I moan as the familiar fire starts to grow in my stomach. I move my hand faster and I moan loud as waves of sensation crash over me. As I come down I wash my body and head out to my apartment to get my clothes, to get ready for a night out with the guys and Sara.

Sara P.O.V

_Wow Sara process what you just heard…_Sofia Curtis…a lesbian…she cant be, I stand there in shock as the blonde detective shifts uncomfortably under the gaze of the entire graveyard shift. Even despite the situation Dear-in-the-headlights looks so cute on her…because we're only here to do this littlie bit of work I guess Grissom decided enough shock and set us all to work. Great I'm with Sofia and Greg.

Whoa…Sofia was pissed at Greg she looked ready to kill him. She disappeared probably to go have a shower ready to go out after shift…after hearing she was going I thought id go too…man I'm a goner for her, and tonight I may just let her know…_yea right sidle like you stand a chance_…I wander if she knows I like her…okay understatement of the year…I love her…I love her smile…her laugh…heck I love every little thing she does. I'm just about to speed off to get ready when I realise I left my new top in my locker. I reluctantly re-enter the lab and make a beeline strait for the locker room, after retrieving the new top im about to leave when I hear what appears to be a moan coming from the showers. My curiosity is peaked and I enter the partitioned space and make my way towards the only stall in use, a sultry voice stops me in my tracks.

"mmm…Sara" well colour me happy that's Sofia…hot, wet and pleasuring herself while she thinks of me, I will make a move later but in my mind fog right now I really should get somewhere where I can get my hormones in check.

As I exit the locker room Sofia comes to her peak and she lets out a satisfied moan. I have to get home soon…I was wet at the thought of her hot and naked but know I know she came with thoughts of me I'm soaked, and she does this without even touching me. If I don't get home soon I'm not going to care where I am I just want a release.

I reach my apartment in record time and as soon as I'm through the door my hand is down my underwear slowly stroking my pussy. I cant believe I'm this wet, I really don't know how she does this to me, but at this level of arousal I cant seem to care. I drop my trousers on the floor and they are shortly followed by my underwear. Refusing to remove my hand from my private areas I make my way to the shower while I remove the rest of my clothes with one hand. I step into the shower and allow the spray of hot water run down my body, I move my free hand to my rock hard nipple. I picture Sofia Hot, wet and oh-so-ready, I fell a shudder run down my spine and I slip 2 fingers into my heat and groan as they go in as smooth as silk, I begin to pump in and out and I imagine its her fingers inside me as I add another, leaning on the side of the shower for support I brink myself over the edge.

"ahhh…Sofia"

As I calm down I wash my body and think of a master plan that will get the detective in my arms where is want her. If only initiating the plan was as easy as thinking it up…but im sick of dreaming about her…im sick of fantasizing I want…no I need the real thing. I step out of the shower. Once my hair is dry I pull on mt leather trousers and my new purple shirt I leave the top 3 buttons undone leaving a lot of cleavage on show and I call a cab and speed off towards the club…the hunt is on.

**Plz review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI nor do I own its characters…

**A.N.** this is a femslash story rated mature! If this is not your thing turn back now.

The whole graveyard shift were at one of the many clubs scattered around Vegas. They were doing a round of shots as well as drinking their own favourite drink of choice. So far Grissom was the only on not tipsy, Greg had decided to catch a cab home. The others had had beer, vodka, gin and somewhere along the line tequila. Sofia had been watching Sara all night. And how could she not? The trousers hugged her body like a second skin, and the top was low enough that if the blonde cocked her head at a certain angle she could see right down the brunettes top. Sara hadn't missed Sofia's staring and as the blonde looked up she gave a smirk and winked at the detective.

Saving Sofia from more embarrassment Nick returned with 8 more shots of tequila, Sofia downed the liquid and leaned back as the burning liquid slid down her throat warming it as it went down. After they all done their shots the boys got back to their favourite past-time and began to point out possible guys that Catherine and Sara may be interested in, Catherine had seen one shed liked and they were currently dancing in the throng off people on the dance floor. Sara on the other hand had shot down each off the suiters without even a glance at the 'hottie' the boys pointed out for her. Before the guys could berate Sara for not looking Grissom handed round some coffee and told them they needed to sober up a little, Sofia carefully sipped at the steaming liquid and watched as Sara's long fingers held the stirrer as she stirred white crystals into the dark drink, _oh how it would feel to have those hands all over her body_. The blond woman watched as Sara lifted the stirrer to her mouth and sucked off the little bit of coffee. Sara looked up and caught Sofia's eyes, the dark woman smiled slightly causing Sofia's face to flush a bright red.

Excusing herself from the Table the blond detective made her way through the crowd and ordered a bottle of water when she reached the bar. She contemplated throwing the contents over herself but instead downed it in one. When she returned to the group they all seemed to have sobered up just a little and Catherine had returned and rejoined them grinning as she waved a piece of paper with what Sofia assumed to be the number of the dude she had been dancing with. She was now helping the boys pick and man for Sara, only to have the dark woman turn down the choice with a simple 'not my type' Catherine gave an evil grin and looked into Sara's brown orbs,

"well what is your type, Sidle" she asked grinning like the Cheshire cat thinking shed caught the dark enigma that is Sara Sidle.

"Cat…now that's for me to know and you maybe to find out if your observant enough." Sara stated calmly while looking at Sofia out of the corner of eye.

The strawberry blond let out a sigh of exasperation, and she resigned to the fact that she was not going to get an answer from the brunette, getting a little of her fire back the older CSI looked up.

"no matter what it takes we will get you to dance Sara" Cath smiled as Sara shook her head a giggles " come on sidle you going to dance with one of us…pick one" Sara looked like she was about to refuse to do anything of the sort, but her face turned into a smirk and she looked at Catherine.

"Cath now I don't think its fair to only make me dance…Sofia hasn't danced yet tonight either" she looked over at the blonde detective and Sofia found something interesting with her drink and mumbled something about this club not being a gay one and therefore non of the girls would be interested. Sara smirked and Catherine did too sensing where Sara was going with this. Sara walked over to the blonde and whispered huskily into her ear.

"just because this isn't strictly a gay bar. Doesn't mean you can't find a beautiful girl right?" Sofia could do nothing but allow herself to be pulled toward the floor leaving the boys with their mouths open in shock.

Sara pulled Sofia to her as they swayed to the music. Sofia noticed that every part of the dark woman's body kept the rhythm perfectly. Sofia willed herself to relax as she swayed with the other woman, Sara was lost in the music her body moving with Sofia's and the blonde detective knew the dark woman's touch would stay with her forever. Brown eyes opened and Sofia was caught Studying the beautiful face of the woman. Sara placed a hand on the blonde's hip and was happy to hear a slight whimper and feel a shudder un through Sofia's body. Slowly she turned the detective around and pushed herself up against Sofia's back. Grinding herself into the delectable arse of the detective, a groan was released from the blonde's mouth and she was about to ask what the brunette was up to when her question was cut off by a husky voice in her ear.

" your looking especially lovely tonight. Could it be the shirt?…no…could it be the low hip hugging jeans?…no…it the glow that your wearing…the one that tells me you have either had sex or pleasured yourself. So which one is it detective? Oh how I hope it's the second option, id have no chance if you had someone." this caused the blonde to swivel round and look at the brunette in shock. The brunettes strong arms still around her.

"I heard you in the shower earlier…" Sara smiled and Sofia looked clearly embarrassed and tried to free her self from the strong grip…Sara had no idea what the blonde was going to do if she got free, but she wanted the blonde not to get free, she didn't want the blonde to go. Sofia was about to apologise but instead found her mouth otherwise engaged. Sara caught her lips in a passionate kiss and Sofia whimpered as she let the brunette explore her mouth pulling back Sofia kissed a trail to the brunettes ear

"take me home"

**reveiw plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI nor do I own its characters…

**A.N.** this is a femslash story rated mature! If this is not your thing turn back now.

The brunette was in a Daze of lust as the sultry voice whispered those 3 words into her ear, she groaned low in her throat and lead the detective towards the door, just before the women got to the door she tuned and waved at the rest of the graveyard shift, and laughed as the thought came to mind that she wouldn't have what she wanted without their meddling. They duo left the club and got into the first cab they saw. Muttering her address, Sara was surprised she remembered it as Sofia's hand was running circles on her thigh, the circles gently getting bigger and coming so close to Sara's arching centre. Sara bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a moan as Sofia's free hand went on an expedition under her new shirt. Sofia's lips found her raging pulse point and kissed and licked the brunettes neck and this time Sara whimpered audibly . Just as they turned into the brunettes street Sofia began sucking making Sara moan in a reaction, the cab stopped and Sara quickly paid the tab, before pulling the detective to her door leaving a flustered cabby man to drive off into the distance. Pinning Sofia to the door the Brunette fumbled with her keys and finally the door flew open.

Sara pushed Sofia up against a wall and her lips found the sweet lips of the detective's. Sofia felt her feet being lifted off the floor and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. Sara grabbed her arse and made her way to the bedroom, depositing the detective on the bed Sofia's shirt lay open and Sara kicked of her now open trousers. Her eyes travelled over the blondes body and she removed the shirt from the detective's shoulders letting it fall on the bed. She removed her own shirt painfully slow, letting Sofia take in her body. Sofia gulped at her dry throat. Sara's short hit the floor and she made her way forward to the bed. Undoing the button of the jeans Sara slipped the clothing off Sofia's legs letting them fall to the ground, Sara pushed the blonde woman onto her back and straddled her hips and captured the woman's soft lips in a passionate kiss leaving them both breathless. Wandering her hands down to lace clad breasts Sara heard a whimper and whispered into the blondes ear.

" your beautiful" pulling back the brunette saw her praise pleased her partner and made a note to tell her it often to get that smile. Ducking down Sara took a hard nipple in her mouth and sucked through the lace. Sofia released a throaty moan and her grips on the sheets tightened as she looked for some sort of comfort. Sara unsnapped the bra and pulled it off the blonde kissing each piece of skin the fabric passed sending waves of sensation through Sofia. She sucked at a nipple as she thumbed the other.

"mmm…Sara" Sofia moaned out in between gasps of breaths. She tugged at Brown hair, until her lips met those of the CSI in a passionate, needy kiss. Reversing their positions Sofia rid Sara of her bra and threw it to the floor. Sara pulled her down for another kiss and Sofia ran her tongue along the crease in the brunettes lips, as her tongue gained entrance to the warm cave she thumbed a nipple and Sara moaned into the detective's mouth. Moving a trail of kisses down the brunettes neck Sofia again sucked and licked the beutiful skin beneath her lips. Sara's sultry voice caught her off guard.

"Bite me please." she whispered through laboured breaths, sensing the detectives hesitation she whispered it again a little more forceful this time. Sofia leaned back in and bite at the ivory skin, Sara's hands flew to hold the Blondes shoulders. Neither women cared there would be one hell of a hiccy there in the morning. The more Sara moaned her appreciation the more Sofia bit down. When Sofia did pull away Sara flipped her onto her back and removed the light haired woman's thong. Never one to be out done Sofia saw it fit that Sara's underwear should go too. Looking over a finally naked Sara Sidle. Sofia realised that fantasies aren't as good as the real thing. Sara moved a hand to Sofia's folds and gently ran a finger over the sensitive pleasure bud causing the blonde to shudder and moan in delight.

"mmm…Sara…please baby…I need you." Sofia gasped out as Sara mercilessly played at her clit, Sara slipped 2 fingers into the blonde and she whimpered. The brunette began pumping to a rhythm that the detective had set with her hips, so focused on pleasing the detective she half screamed, half moaned as Sofia filled her own centre. Together they thrust gasped and tumbled over the edge. Laying her head on the brunettes shoulder Sofia yawned.

"I love you." she yawned again

Sara giggled and kissed the blondes head

"I love you babe." she turned out the light.

**Plz reveiw**


End file.
